


Мальчишник

by Feniks_Zadira (Phoenix_badass)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, F/M, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Psychology, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_badass/pseuds/Feniks_Zadira
Summary: История о болезненной запретной любви...





	Мальчишник

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на других ресурсах: разрешено только в виде ссылки

Александр подхватил с подноса проходящего мимо официанта бокал шампанского, чуть пригубил приторно-сладкую жидкость, незаметно окидывая взглядом заполненный гостями зал. Он не любил участвовать в благотворительных мероприятиях, которые отец устраивал для элиты их городка, но не мог проигнорировать настоятельные просьбы матери и сестры появиться именно здесь.  
Надо отдать должное родителям – такие требования поступали от них не часто. В отличие от семей многих его друзей, родители Александра не пытались контролировать жизнь своих детей, позволяя им принимать самостоятельные решения относительно собственной судьбы, будь то выбор колледжа или круга общения. В доме Стокманов гостеприимно принимали всех друзей, будь это сын судьи или заводского рабочего.  
Так в их доме появился и Адам Картес – парень из семьи простого служащего, с которым они познакомились в колледже.  
Адам… Не стоило вспоминать о нём. Хотя бы не сегодня. Спина его лучшего друга, затянутая в дорогой костюм магнитом притягивала его взгляд. Интересно, где он взял костюм? На его заработок официанта в забегаловке такой не купишь. Ему ли не знать, что у Адама нет денег даже на то, чтобы взять напрокат такую вещь. Что он вообще делает на этом сборище снобов, мнящих себя городской элитой? Это все проделки Анны, не иначе. Александр бросил злой взгляд на лучившуюся счастьем сестру, буквально повисшую на руке своего кавалера.  
Что ж, её можно понять: Адам не похож на этих изнеженных маменькиных сыночков, составляющих её окружение. Он обаятелен, воспитан, умен, смазлив… Девушкам такие нравятся. Густые темно-каштановые волосы, ясные глаза, волевой подбородок и улыбка открытая, мальчишеская, ироничная, печальная… Но от неё возникает ком в горле и сжимается сердце. Иногда хочется ударить по этому лицу, чтобы стереть улыбку, лишающую покоя. Так, чтобы губы в кровь, так, чтобы лишить его этого голливудского оскала! Но если не видеть его улыбку пару дней, то она начинает сниться и потребность пойти, увидеть, заставить смеяться становится непреодолимой… И Александр идет, смотрит и ненавидит его и себя.  
Господи, когда началось это безумие? Год назад, два, три, в день их знакомства? Он не помнил. Сейчас казалось, что так было всегда.  
Александр одним глотком допил бокал, пытаясь избавиться от раздражения. Почему его бесит то, что сестра из всех его друзей выбрала именно Адама? Если отбросить невысокий социальный статус, то разве он не лучшая партия, о которой мог бы мечтать любой любящий брат? Решителен, обаятелен, целеустремлен. При поддержке его семьи Адам быстро добьется многого, очень многого. И, главное, он любит Анну. Любит… любит… Но почему он любит такую стерву, как его сестра?  
Нет, это не расчет. Адам не тот человек. Он честолюбив и его гребаные принципы покорили Александра ещё при первом знакомстве! Адам - человек чести. И это его слабость. Тогда, может быть ум? Нет, этим Анна не блещет, хотя разве важна для хозяйки семейного очага ученая степень? Красота? Да, Анна прекрасна. Длинные темные волосы, струящиеся по спине до упругих ягодиц, выгодно подчеркнутых тонким шелком платья, плавные жесты, правильные черты лица, темные глаза, полуулыбка на полных губах. Ещё никогда Александр так четко не ощущал их сходство. Его всегда раздражало это сходство с младшей сестрой, вызывавшее бурю восторгов и умиления у родителей и друзей семьи. Но никогда ещё он не был так зол, когда увидел, как Анна знакомым жестом поправляет волосы, а Адам зачарованно смотрит на неё. Сестра тихо смеется, когда её парень кладет ей руку на талию и шепчет на ушко что-то скабрезное, вызывающее легкий стыдливый румянец.  
Рука автоматически потянулась к идеально уложенным волосам, повторяя движения сестры. Стоит прикрыть глаза и можно представить, что Адам так же смотрит на него и почувствовать его дыхание на своём теле, сквозь гул в ушах услышать его шепот. Ощутить, как горячая рука обжигает, даже через слои одежды, сползая с пояса ниже…  
Александр открыл глаза. Анна и Адам мирно беседовали с родителями. Мать то и дело оглядывала зал, пытаясь отыскать кого-то в толпе. Он ни секунды не сомневался, что она ищет его, поэтому поспешно отступил в тень декоративной колонны.  
Отец что-то сказал, и парочка переглянулась. Сестра, кажется, покраснела и спрятала лицо на груди у Адама, а тот покровительственным жестом прижал её к себе и ответил за них обоих. Судя по выражению отцовского лица, ответ его полностью устроил.  
Потом глава семьи Стокманов поднял руку, и музыка смолкла.  
\- Внимание, мы пригласили вас сегодня не без повода… - начал отец.  
Александр напрягся. Сестра повернулась спиной к Адаму, не спеша разомкнуть затянувшееся объятие, хотя все взгляды были устремлены на них. Интересно, как это, стоять вот так, наплевав на то, что подумают люди, и спиной ощущать тело любимого, вжиматься в него. Горячо, обжигающе, волнующе…  
Александр тряхнул головой, пытаясь развеять наваждение. Эти постоянные мысли об Анне и Адаме сводят с ума.  
\- Сын, подойди. В такой момент семья должна быть вместе, - взгляд отца безошибочно нашел Александра, и тот нехотя подошел к группе в центре зала. Внутри все горело, мысли путались. Он не был глуп и давно понял, зачем его сегодня сюда так настойчиво звали, почему здесь Адам в этом дорогом костюме, почему сестра так до неприличия счастлива всю последнюю неделю. Но знать и принять…  
Слова отца проходили мимо ушей, на губах застыла дежурная улыбка, мир сузился до размеров пчелы, бьющейся в оконное стекло. Одуряюще пахло цветами, украшавшими зал. Розами, не лилиями… Сестра знает, что у Адама аллергия на них. Ей рассказал об этом Александр. Зачем он предупредил её? Если бы это были лилии, Адам сейчас лежал бы в обмороке, и ничего этого не было бы…. Не было … не было …  
-… Теперь мы точно знаем, что ты подходишь нашей дочери! Добро пожаловать в нашу семью! - закончил отец. Гости зааплодировали.  
Александр очнулся от дружеского похлопывания по плечу. А потом он почувствовал то, о чем мечтал. Но не при таких обстоятельствах. Горячее тело Адама прижалось к нему в дружеском, по-родственному крепком объятии.  
\- Будь моим шафером! - голос Адама звенел от волнения и счастья, которое тот хотел разделить со своим другом, а Александр давился горькой желчью, забившей легкие и вяжущей язык.  
Слава богу, Адаму хватило его кивка и кривой улыбки. Александр вырвался из сводящих с ума объятий, уступая место гостям, желающим поздравить будущих молодоженов. Он просто не мог находиться здесь, рядом с влюбленными, воркующими как голубки и смотреть на их традиционный танец, представляя себе, что это его руки гладят спину Адама, сходя с ума от черной зависти, злости, и, пора было признать это - ревности.  
Вряд ли кто-то заметил, что он ушел. И то, что он почувствовал спиной взгляд Адама, было лишь плодом его больного воображения.

 

\- Мальчишник? – сонный голос в трубке.  
\- Да, мальчишник, - Александр с удовольствием отметил, что вышло достаточно небрежно. – Только не говори, что ты забыл об этой традиции?  
\- Кто там, моя любовь? Кто этот негодяй, который отбирает тебя у меня с утра пораньше? - голос сестры на фоне свел на нет все его попытки сохранить спокойствие.  
\- Твой братишка, мой шурин… - от смешка, - будущий… - и влажного звука поцелуя перед глазами запрыгали черные точки. Его сумасшествие приобретало все более угрожающие размеры, но Александр уже не мог сопротивляться ему и не хотел.  
\- Прежде, чем моя сестрица опять начнет тебя объезжать, скажи, ты же не сбежишь?  
\- Со свадьбы? - как-то странно прозвучал голос Адама. - Только если вместе с тобой, - вроде и смеется, а все равно…  
\- Ах ты, негодяй! - обиженно воскликнула Анна. Звук шлепка и возня, прекрасно слышимая в трубке… Александру не надо закрывать глаза, чтобы в красках представить себе то, что там происходит.  
\- Алекс, ты там? - кажется, Адаму удалось отбиться от Анны. – Мальчишник с тобой я точно не пропущу! Уверен, ты сделаешь из этого что-то незабываемое! - снова смех.  
\- Только попробуй, и я тебе всю жизнь испорчу! - проорала Анна.  
Александр не стал слушать её. Он смотрел на телефон, и на его губах играла улыбка маньяка, выследившего свою жертву. Ещё никогда он так ясно не понимал, что сошел с ума, но теперь, отпустив себя, Александр Стокман падал в пропасть, наслаждаясь видением приближающегося дна.  
\- О, да, малыш, ты никогда не забудешь этот мальчишник, - прошептал он, набирая телефон лучшего в городе агентства по проведению праздников.

 

Адам поправил запонки, и повернулся к подпиравшему дверь Александру, внимание которого было целиком поглощено смуглой кожей, обнаженной в распахнутом вороте.  
\- Алекс, что с тобой творится в последнее время? Алекс!  
\- А? Что? - Александр с трудом отвлекся от созерцания загорелой шеи в вороте рубашки, не застегнутой на верхние пуговицы. Адам пристально смотрел на него, чуть склонив голову набок.  
\- Друг, что с тобой творится, черт возьми? Я тебя уже больше трех лет знаю. Ко мне не заходишь, дома не появляешься, и с каких это пор на все мои звонки отвечает только твой автоответчик.  
\- Я занят… Практика, подготовка к твоему мальчишнику… - отмахнулся Александр. Как назло взгляд опять зацепился за ямку между ключицами. До дрожи в пальцах, до замершего в груди дыхания, захотелось коснуться губами, прихватить зубами так, чтобы на память остались хорошо различимые метки.  
«Скоро», - одернул он, не дав себе пофантазировать о том, как вылижет каждую выступающую косточку на теле Адама. «Уже сегодня».  
\- Пообещай мне, что мы поговорим.  
\- Мы поговорим, - кивнул Александр.- Если у тебя после сегодняшнего мальчишника останутся ко мне вопросы.  
Адам смотрел на него, как будто заглядывая в душу. Александр почувствовал, как его бросает в холодный пот под этим пронизывающим взглядом. Но это был лишь миг, потом Адам улыбнулся своей сводящей с ума улыбкой и кивнул.  
\- Тогда поехали?  
\- Мужчина из моей семьи не выйдет на улицу в таком виде, - Александра опять захлестнула злость от мысли, что Адам собрался показаться среди людей в распахнутой рубашке. Чтобы преодолеть разделяющее их расстояние хватило и пары шагов. Холодные пальцы коснулись белоснежной ткани, порхнули по краю ворота, всего на миг, дотронувшись до пылающей кожи. Адам вздрогнул и попытался отстраниться, но Александр прижал его к стене, быстро застегнул две верхние пуговицы и отступил прочь.  
– Стокманы всегда соблюдают приличия. Привыкай. А вот теперь поехали, - хмыкнул он, игнорируя тихую фразу:  
\- Но я не Стокман.  
Всю дорогу до ресторана они молчали, глядя на проплывающие за стеклами автомобиля мокрые улицы.

 

Сначала все шло как обычно. На вечеринке было шумно и весело, как и должно быть на хорошем мальчишнике, когда выпивка льется рекой, шутки становятся все скабрезнее, официантки все обнаженнее. И вот девочки уже танцуют на столах, под голодное завывание многочисленных друзей Адама.  
Александр пил мало, делая вид, что уже пьян. Он с неудовольствием заметил, что и Адам трезвее, чем хотелось бы. Но все-таки его жертва расслабилась и не ждет ничего, выходящего за пределы обычного мальчишника. Адам не чувствует угрозы от Алекса, потому что доверяет ему. Эта мысль должна была бы вызвать угрызения совести, но время для неё было упущено.  
Александр поднялся на небольшую сцену в центре зала и поднял руку, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Мужчины подняли головы и насторожились, как собаки, почуявшие свежее мясо.  
\- Я обещал нашему почти окольцованному другу, что этот мальчишник он никогда не забудет, - начал Александр. Он хотел насмешливо посмотреть в глаза Адаму, но выражение лица последнего выбило его из колеи.  
Злые искры в глазах, презрительная полуулыбка. А потом все это, как по волшебству, скрылось под привычной маской доброжелательности, оставив после себя странное чувство, что он совсем не знает человека, по которому сходит с ума.  
\- Ну же! Не томи! - послышались выкрики из зала, приводя в себя сбитого с толку Александра.  
\- Итак, только сегодня по специальному приглашению, здесь и сейчас с нами лучшая цыпочка столицы - Лилит и её милые подружи.  
Довольный рык из десятка мужских глоток заполнил пространство.  
\- Жених, твой выход.  
Все взгляды обратились на Адама, который неохотно поднялся на сцену и сел на приготовленный стул. Зазвучала чарующая восточная музыка, и перед ними появилась прекрасная девушка, одетая как греческая нимфа. Она начала свой танец, а Александр отошел в тень, ожидая своего часа. Затем появлялись все новые нимфы, направляющиеся к кому-то из парней в зале. Одна из них подошла к Александру, но он подал ей условленный ранее знак идти дальше, и девушка послушно переключилась на одного из изнывающих по женской ласке парней.  
Между тем Лилит была уже почти обнажена. Она терлась своей аппетитной попкой о пах Адама, который, как ни странно, оставался довольно равнодушным к чарам её роскошного тела, а вместо этого не отрываясь смотрел на Александра. Девушка, раздраженная безразличием клиента к её прелестям, обхватила голову Адама, притягивая к своей груди. Воспользовавшись тем, что в этот миг Адам не смотрит на него, Александр быстро окинул взглядом зал и убедился, что участникам вечеринки уже давно не до того, что происходит на сцене.  
Когда он вернулся к сцене соблазнения жениха, то обнаружил, что отвергнутая Лилит, смотрит на него. Адам тоже. Он кивнул, и девушка крутанулась на месте и подпрыгнула, ухватив висевший на высоте человеческого роста декоративный плетеный шнур. Не зря ему рекомендовали эту Лилит, как талантливую гимнастку. Это было красиво и завораживающе. Как и обещали устроители праздника, сверху посыпались цветы. Сотни лепестков, источающих сильный аромат.  
Как удивлялись ребята из агентства, когда вместо розовых, он выбрал лепестки лилий. Белые как снег, лилии. Они медленно опускались на плечи, волосы, отражались в расширенных от ужаса глазах Адама, который с трудом поднялся со стула, хватая воздух ртом.  
Никто из гостей ничего не понял. Они ловили лепестки руками, осыпая своих «нимф». Никто не заметил, как Александр взял за руку еле державшегося на ногах жениха, потянул за собой, не обращая внимания то, что тот пытался вырваться и спотыкался на каждом шагу. Александр торопился: тяжелое дыхание его жертвы уже стало переходить в надсадный кашель. Прежде чем толкнуть Адама, задыхающегося в приступе аллергии в тайную комнату, использующуюся в этом заведении исключительно для одной цели, он стянул с не сопротивляющегося парня пиджак, смахнул с волос застрявшие лепестки, а потом вытолкнул из пропитанного запахом цветов зала. В лицо ударил порыв свежего воздуха из предусмотрительно распахнутого окна. Что ж, Александр подготовился. Даже к тому, что Адам, послушно распластавшись на кровати, посмотрит на него своими ясными глазами и спросит срывающимся хриплым голосом:  
\- Зачем?  
На этот вопрос у Александра нет ответа. И он молчит.  
Просто смотрит с голодным желанием в глазах на свою добычу, любуясь тем, как матовая кожа его жертвы в неровном свете ночника будто светится изнутри. Тёмные пряди прилипли к покрытому испариной лбу, бледность сменилась лихорадочным румянцем. Адам все ещё глотал воздух так, как будто не мог надышаться и приоткрытые губы манили, лишая остатков разума.  
Во рту было сухо, как в пустыне. Александр облизнул пересохшие губы. Сейчас он хотел выпить весь воздух, что остался в легких Адама. В своей жажде обладать всем, что касалось жениха его сестры, он был подобен безумцу, но сейчас, в своем сумасшествии, он был счастлив, как никогда.  
Со стоном предвкушения Александр опустился на распростертого на кровати парня, вжался в него, ощущая, как тот напрягся, пытаясь свести ноги, вывернуться, лишь бы не чувствовать вжимающийся в него эрегированный член Александра, пока скованный одеждой. Александр без труда вбил колено между бёдрами Адама, блокируя любые попытки закрыться. Тот был так слаб и беззащитен сейчас, что внутри Александра родилось что-то отдаленно похожее на нежность, помноженную на дикую страсть, не поддающуюся разумному объяснению.  
Губы Адама были жесткими, неподатливыми и горячими. Стоило Александру почувствовать их вкус, как он просто перестал думать. Его охватило настоящее звериное возбуждение. Александра трясло от потребности стать ещё ближе, ещё, ещё... Он целовал шею Адама, чувствуя, как участился его пульс. Он наслаждался тем, как срывается его дыхание, наплевать, от недостатка кислорода ли или же от ответного желания. Горло, ключицы, потом залезть руками под рубашку, оставить красные борозды от ногтей на животе, затем ещё раз на спине, вдоль позвоночника. Сорвать, смять, скомкать все, что мешает, что стоит на пути.  
\- Вот так. Вот так. Моё! Мой! - стонал, кричал, рычал он.  
Он расстегнул брюки Адама, по-хозяйски накрыв ладонью пах и тот чуть толкнулся навстречу руке. А вот это было неожиданно. Александр недоверчиво посмотрел на Адама и в глазах его жертвы неожиданно обнаружил вовсе не брезгливое отвращение, а дикий коктейль из гнева и желания. Почти такое же выражение, как тогда, в зале, когда он захотел вытащить его на сцену. Обдумать все это Александр не успел, потому что рука Адама обвилась вокруг его шеи, и тот сам приблизился, сам поцеловал его.  
Больше они не сказали друг другу ни слова, но их тела говорили сейчас гораздо больше, чем могли бы поведать слова. Слова принесли бы неловкость, сломали бы настрой. О чем разговаривать двум совокупляющимся зверям?  
Теперь одежду срывали в четыре руки. Когда нагой Адам раскинулся перед ним, на мгновение Александр почувствовал себя обжорой, дорвавшимся до еды после нескольких недель голодания. Его взгляд метался по телу Адама, не в силах выбрать с чего начать. У Адама член был красивым, толстым с розовой головкой и выпуклыми венами. Сразу захотелось почувствовать какой он на ощупь и на вкус. Александр склонился над несопротивляющимся другом и коснулся языком солоноватой кожи, обвел головку, скользнул по стволу, лизнул яички, обхватил головку губами, потом одним движением заглотил ствол. Тело под ним выгнулось, задрожало. Такой отклик воодушевлял, поэтому Александр решил продолжить эксперимент и начал двигаться, резко с напором, с каждым разом беря все глубже. С непривычки было не слишком приятно, даже пришлось подавить рвотный позыв, но слышать стоны Адама, чувствовать, как пальцы цепляются за его волосы, пытаясь руководить и одновременно оттолкнуть - было упоительно. Сейчас Адам принадлежал только ему. Но ещё не безраздельно. Не полностью.  
Только желание обладать полностью дало ему силы отстраниться от Адама. Стон разочарования был музыкой для него. Александр грубо перевернул практически не сопротивляющегося Адама на живот, и с удовольствием похлопал его по заднице. Только напрягшаяся спина говорила о том, что его жертва все понимает и ждет. Александр не мог разочаровывать Адама. Нет, не хотел.  
Не обращая внимания на протестующий вскрик, он ввел смоченный слюной палец в анус Адама и начал массировать его, проникая все глубже, затем добавил второй палец. Он был терпелив, и, когда друг начал сам двигаться навстречу его пальцам, он вынул их, попытавшись ввести член в разработанную дырку. Удалось не сразу: та оказалась слишком узкой, ещё и недостаток смазки давал о себе знать. Адам шипел, но не стонал, не умолял его остановиться. Впрочем, Александр не собирался сдаваться и, не обращая внимания на собственный дискомфорт, надавил сильнее. Член прошел внутрь, а лобок потерся об ягодицы Адама. Внутри было туго и горячо, и он чуть не кончил от одного ощущения упругих стенок, сдавивших его член. Мысль, что он первый, кто сделал это с Адамом, накрыла с его с головой, и ему пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы не опозориться перед партнёром сразу же. С трудом справившись с собой, Александр начал двигаться. Когда его накрывало желание разрядки, он, как последний мазохист, замедлял движения и продолжал, когда возбуждение чуть спадало. Растягивая удовольствие, вслушиваясь в музыку уже не сдерживаемых стонов Адама, иногда переходящих в вой. Сейчас он был в собственном маленьком раю. Жаль, что это не могло продолжаться вечно. Член уже ныл от возбуждения, требуя разрядки. Тело Адама тоже достигло своего предела, выгнулось в сладкой муке оргазма, задрожало, как готовая порваться струна. Александр в последний раз вошел в него, резко и глубоко, насколько смог, и ослепительное пламя вспыхнуло перед зажмуренными до боли глазами. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Александр с воплем кончил, бессильно обмякнув на своём бывшем друге.

Эпилог.

\- Он женился на Анне. Надел ей на палец кольцо с бриллиантом, пообещал, что будет любить, пока смерть не разлучит их. И любил… любит... Вы знаете, что они ждут второго ребенка? Ещё один мальчик. Ещё один Стокман. Отец счастлив. Наверное, Адам тоже…  
\- А вы?  
\- А что я? На свадьбе Анны и Адама, я больше всех пил и громче всех кричал горько. И ещё никогда мне не было так горько, как в тот день под взглядом самых ясных, самых любимых на свете глаз, - Александр замолчал и перевёл взгляд на капли дождя на оконном стекле.  
Доктор оторвался от своих записей и посмотрел на своего пациента, сдвинув на нос старомодные очки с толстыми стеклами.  
\- Я боролся, доктор… - пациент хохотнул. – Но когда увидел его снова, то понял, что не смогу… не смогу каждый день видеть его, разговаривать с ним… как будто ничего не было... Так я оказался у вас, доктор... Доктор, вы же лечите души? Вылечите меня от любви, доктор. Вылечите меня от этого безумия! - пациент обхватил голову руками, будто борясь с приступом жуткой головной боли. Взгляд его потерял осмысленность.  
Доктор не любил лгать, но по долгу службы ему приходилось делать это каждый день. Поэтому он пообещал помочь, напомнил пациенту, что нужно соблюдать распорядок дня и пить все таблетки, которые дают медсестры и тогда… когда-нибудь... Ещё года через три или четыре… или «пока родственники будут платить за содержание и молчание», - добавил он про себя.  
Когда пациент скрылся за дверью, «целитель душ» ещё долго листал записи, пытаясь понять, как могло так случиться. Александр Стокман - блестящий выпускник юридической академии, из полной семьи, материальное положение которой выше среднего, красив, подавал большие надежды и сошел с ума, помешавшись на воображаемой любви к собственному шурину. Более того, его пациенту кажется, что он изнасиловал мужа собственной сестры. Конечно, это всего лишь галлюцинация, порождённая сумасшествием. Вряд ли иначе, этот Адам Стокман, прочитал доктор в истории болезни, женился на Анне Стокман, тем более, взял фамилию этой семьи. После встречи с Адамом Стокманом у доктора сложилось впечатление о нем, как об очень здравомыслящем, приятном во всех отношениях молодом человеке. Так что даже можно понять выбор Александра именно этого юноши в качестве объекта своей одержимости. Возможно также запретная страсть к шурину всего лишь замена сексуального влечения к собственной сестре…  
\- Доктор Эрдельман, вам звонит Адам Стокман, соединять? - от размышления его отвлек бойкий голос медсестры. Доктор улыбнулся.  
\- Конечно, Мерседес.  
\- Да, Адам... Рад вас слышать… Как состояние вашего шурина? Стабильно. Нет, вряд ли вам стоит забирать его домой... Что? Почему вы решили перевести его в другую клинику?.. Ах да, его отец… Да, могу понять ваше решение. Слышал о предвыборной компании… И я ещё не поздравил вас с назначением на должность прокурора. В вашем возрасте - очень похвально. Хочется, чтобы в нашем городе у власти были такие замечательные люди, как вы… Ах, да, я подготовлю его к переводу. Как называется больница, куда вы хотите его перевезти?.. Я понимаю…  
Доктор положил трубку и посмотрел на записи. Жаль, ему так и не удастся излечить своего Александра Стокмана от его воображаемой любви. Интересный случай.  
\- Мерседес, подготовьте пациента из палаты номер восемь к переводу в другую больницу… Родственники не хотят придавать это огласке, ведь отец нашего больного выдвинул свою кандидатуру на должность мэра. Приедет его шурин Адам Стокман и заберет его. Да, документы на выписку возьмёте у меня.


End file.
